


Repentace

by Bloogerstien



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloogerstien/pseuds/Bloogerstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barris happens upon Guinevere and Cullen 'repenting' in the Chantry at Skyhold.</p>
<p>Double penetration warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentace

Red lips opened over Cullen’s shaft, the mage tried to take the member completely into her mouth, but the attempt always ended in a gag. But the Inquisitor tried again, and again. The man lucky enough to be receiving her worshiping mouth had his mouth agape, head rolled back in efforts to keep himself from bucking. Bare hands tightly weaved into her red hair, pushing the member as far into the mouth as it would go.  
  
“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.” Cullen murmured, preaching softly to himself.  
  
The hands of the mage were bound behind her back, the red silks contrasted against pale wrists, waist wrapped tightly beneath a tightly laced black corset. The silk ribbon covering her eyes managed to blend with red locks of hair well enough to take a few concentrated moments to notice. Something that the intruding Knight-Commander had more than enough time to drink in. He wondered if he saw this, or if it was the drink in his system making him see things.  
  
The pair had found quite a public location for this tryst, the room with the statue of the Most Holy Andraste, which Cullen was leaning against, had not even been locked.  The Inquisitor Guinevere was in quite a prone position, sitting on her feet naked save the sheer stockings and corset that cinched her waist. Bound and tied before the Commander, who in his lust had not noticed the figure standing frozen at the door. His breeches grew tighter with every trust the Commander made, his hand wanting to move lower with every moan from the woman’s mouth. Barris felt shameful watching this; he shouldn’t have peaked upon the discovery, his slipping into the room to watch required much more repentance.  
  
The man pressed himself in the door, hopeful to escape before being noticed.  
  
“Knight-Commander Barris!” Loudly called Cullen. His face drained white against the reddening of his cheeks.  
  
“Excuse me, Ser- Commander Cullen. The door wasn’t locked.” He offered, feeling his skin growing flush. It didn’t show. “And to you Lady Guinevere.”  
  
Who still had not managed to stop her intake of Cullen’s cock.  Cullen hadn’t moved to stop her either, as Barris just noticed the bottles strewn across the room. Cullen’s gaze was unfocused, face in a lopsided grin.  
  
“I should go.” flubbing as the Commander failed to answer.  
  
“Unless you would like to, perhaps, I mean-.” He drawled, a smile crossing the Commander’s lips.  
  
“But you’re-”  
  
Cullen let out a chuckle, where he would usually be nervous. At least, he was not completely naked, the breeches still mostly laced, save for the opening for his erect penis. “We’re pretending Templar training never happened now?” Ending his words in a moan. Eyes were leaving slowly Barris' figure, face fixed in a sloppy grin.  
  
Cullen bucked against the Herald’s mouth, as she began running her tongue after the shaft as she moved. Stopping to swirl her tongue around the tip, before diving down her Commander again. His hands gripping into her shoulders.  
  
“Watch all you like.” Returning his completely focus to the mage servicing him. Pushing the mage from his cock, he forced her around. Breasts swaying invitingly at the intruder. Mouth opened wide in the breaths she was gulping down, the lipstick smeared across her check.  
  
Barris felt his member urging him forward; his feet followed blindly after. The door locked this time. His slightly addled mind was reminded of his lack of any partner or reprieve. The Inquisitor was of the most decent sort of woman, and certainly someone to aspire to- Well, someone he aspired after. It was cliche to pine after the hero, must other men could claim the same thing. Especially of a noble lady.  A woman who had saved his life, and now had him promoted over all his other Templar brethren.  
  
Bravely he placed himself warily in front of the prone woman. The Inquisitor lurched forward, mouth empty. Her lips met the leather of his breeches, as his usual Templar gear had been removed for his earlier plan of drinking in celebration. The wet mouth traced the silhouette of his member still held behind his breeches; it now protested against its bonds. Cullen clumsily worked at the ties keeping Barris’ breeches together, the other hand drowning away the last of the bottle clutched in them.  
  
With blind searching the Inquisitor fond his tip, taking into her mouth. Tongue swirling slowly around it. Barris flinched, the touch like a jolt of lightning. It had been years now since he had a proper partner. At first, she started slowly, sensing something was different. At first confused about her testing, he noticed the plugs in her ears.  
  
“Cullen?” The woman whispered against his cock, seeking reassurance.  
  
Was this wrong? But it felt too good, as the mouth took him in forcing her mouth wider. The walls of her mouth warm, and vexing. Unable to control his reactions, Barris pushed himself further into her mouth. A large hand was resting atop her head, pulling the hair rightly into his fists. Drawing a hum from the woman bobbing up and down his length. Barris hissed, pulling tighter and pushing as she neared the end of his length. Growing bolder with every pass.  
  
Cullen grinned, honey eyes gleaming. His hand pressed on the center of Guinevere’s back forcing her to lean out at an angle. Her rump forced higher into the air, as the Commander’s hand moved to rub at a cheek. Raking his nails against the sheer cloth. His other hand moved to pushed at her bound wrists, keeping her torso out straight.  With too many confusing movements at once, she startled. Mouth dislodged the ebony penis within. Suddenly concretely aware of the presence of another.    
  
A sharp slap of her rump cleared her doubts, a second one returned her mouth to seeking Barris’ cock once again. Having enough trust in Cullen to continue, with no more need to protest. Her red lips traveled down the length, sucking softly at a testicle before returning her mouth to his tip. The Inquisitor was rewarded with Cullen’s fingers rubbing against the fabric over her core, the drag of course material pulling at her wet cunt in the most intoxicating way. Moans converting to vibrations over the other man’s penis. Cullen dipped a finger between her folds but did no more. His finger trailing up her back side, and through her hair.  
  
Removing the plugs one by one, she hummed.  
  
“But the one who repents, who has faith. Unshaken by the darkness of the world, And boasts not, nor gloats. Over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight in the Maker’s law and creations, she shall know. The peace of the Maker’s benediction.” Quoting Transfigurations 10, in a soft and low into Guinevere’s ears.  
  
The woman stopped, pulling her mouth away in defiance. A wicked grin spreading across her face. But Cullen’s face still close forced her face forward, mouth accepting cock once again. With another sharp slap and grip to the rear.  
  
“Can I?” Asked Cullen as he stood. Giving them a few more minutes to enjoy each other.  
  
It took Barris a long moment to back from the woman, member twitching in his anticipation. So close to the edge. But this was entirely Cullen’s game; he was just a lucky participant.  Guin was forced was to sit up again, Cullen’s hand delicately from caressing a flushed cheek, sweeping his fingers to thread through red locks. Removing the silk tie from her eyes. Blue-green eyes peered curiously at the man in the dim candle light room, the moon hardly lending any light into the sanctuary.  
  
“Barris.” Guinevere hummed softly, but ultimately her gaze landed on Cullen, transfixed.  
  
“Is this okay?” Cullen prodded from her softly.  
  
“Yes.” The Commander dove forward to kiss her roughly, upon the answer.  
  
“Good,” he purred into her ear, guiding her into standing. As Barris’ wandering hands found themselves working around Cullen’s member. Drawing a soft moan from the Commander, at first, the look was steely but softened as he accepted the touch. The last time he had been touched by a man was back during training not that he had hated it, just the lure of a female body was more tempting or perhaps it was the allure of his woman. Guinevere watched greedily as ebony hands moved over her Advisor’s member, drawing it back to full attention. Her teeth dug into her lips, feeling her center wet with desire. Barris’s experienced hands could teach her a lesson. Backing herself into the statue of Andraste to watch the show. But both of them soon advanced toward her.  
  
Cullen’s hand reached behind her untying one side of her bonds. But freedom was not yet to be attained, as her arms were pulled up the silk bonds looped behind the neck of Andraste. Figure lengthened as her wrists were held far above her head, forcing Guinevere to support herself on the tip of her toes. Cullen moved in first, kneeling as his tongue glossed over the moist stocking covering her sex. The mage jolted, Cullen moved her legs to sit on her shoulder’s beckoning Barris back into the fray with a wave. Diving his face back into Guin’s folds. Barris floundered at what to do next but found his hand quickly finding further distraction.  
  
He grasped at her breasts, starting softly. Blue-green eyes turned heavier, meeting darkening green eyes. Thick arms wrapped around her waist to stop her thrashing from Cullen’s ministrations below him. His lips plucking at a pert nipple, tongue swirling it just moments later. His hips thrust against the side of her buttock, and the statue, keeping himself at an angle from the two.  Hungrily he took the left breast into his mouth, the woman quaking above him. Her lips softly taking the tip of his ear, moaning softly, just for him. Barris’ thrusts assaulted against the statue, as a rough hand buried itself between his sensitive member and the stone. Promoting a drop of liquid to form at the man’s tip, speeding his assault further.  
  
Guinevere squirmed, bucking her hips against Cullen’s barrage the cloth between his tongue and her core was torturous. The Commander couldn’t maneuver his tongue around her clit so that it would send her into an intense orgasm. Her folds being pushed and sucked, but not enough for her to release. With a grin, that no one else saw, he pinched the thin fabric between his teeth and pulled the fabric tearing it loudly.  
  
Cullen pulled at the man’s right arm, guiding his fingers into Guinevere’s folds. Removing the mage’s legs from his shoulders. And himself from beneath her. Barris moved down her body with trailing kisses, moving down to also worship at his Herald. Tongue diving for a moment to play at her pearl. His larger lips pushed her folds open, as his tongue moved down the bumpy skin, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder.  The tongue teased at her entrance, before diving in.  
  
Cullen took his shaft into his hands, rubbing it as he watched his girl shiver. Twisting at the ropes that kept her held aloft. With pride, he noted she didn’t move as violently as usual. Cunnilingus was still his game. This angle gave him a perverse sort of pleasure. Getting off on her pleasured expression while she grew hungrier watching his face skew in ecstasy. Torn between the man working between her legs, and the one orchestrating her ‘repentance’. The mage felt greedy, and no longer wanted to be shared unequally.  
  
The silk tie slipped, as Guinevere collapsed atop Barris. Forcing the ebony man to his back, narrowly avoiding hitting his head. Her wet sex sat atop Barris’s hip bones, the tip pressed against a cheek. Twitching to be allowed entrance, but the man had frozen. Not daring to pass this boundary without permission, it was one thing to service the Inquisitor but another to mount her. Guin still maintained eye contact with Cullen, sheepishly grinning at him.  
  
“Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.” The Commander stated, drawing a loud giggle from Guinevere.  
  
With a predatory glance, he stalked forward, settling himself over Barris’ chest. Cullen leaned forward, devouring the mage’s lips. Hands guiding her hips to settle over the other man’s waiting member. Pressure directing her on where to go, Barris let out a gasp as his tip buried into the Herald. Moaning gratefully as she slid delectably down his length. Tight walls swallowing up his manhood. Eyes and hands clenched shut as she began to bob more bravely.  
  
The blonde stood, giving Barris a sudden view of swinging breasts, and Cullen’s clothed ass standing above him.  His cock quickly taken into her mouth, a hand on his thigh to steady, the other used to pump his length. Cullen was letting out his throaty growl. Barris met Guinevere half way, taking the empty spots on her hips as his hand holds. Hips meeting the crescendo of her pace and volume, through a full mouth.  
  
Barris lost himself, pulling her roughly. His moans echoed in the small room, followed by the growls of Cullen’s stifled grunts. The pressure built in his base, driving him to grip her tighter. Fingernails dragging against the soft pale skin, leaving behind raw red lines.  
  
The weight lifted from him, Guinevere protesting in the move. But unlike the growling Lion Barris had expected, Cullen offered him a hand up. Pulling the Knight Commander into his grip, a hand wandering to Barris’s wet length. Cullen’s hand gripped it nervously, at first, fumbling over the first few passes. Dark honey eyes watched Guinevere as she reached for the bottle stowed behind the statue. Taking a slow and long drink, watching womanhood throbbing as an ebony hand started down her lover’s length. Both men with eyes now closed, threading tighter her unsated desire. The condensation on the bottle worked as something to grind her pulsating lips against. A muted mewl escaping her lips with theirs.  
  
Cullen’s pace adjusted with how much the man in hand bucked against his hand, slowing as he started to reach a climax. Barris didn’t have quite the same regulation of pace. Distracted by the ease I which he could be taken over the edge. They had both taken their attention away from the mage, pumping hands, replaced by smaller, and softer hands. Barris’ hand being replaced alternately by the bottle slightly slick with her own liquid.  
  
“And they grew jealous of the life. They could not feel, could not touch.” Cullen smirked as the unholy Inquisitor turned his game on him, quoting her own verse of the Chant of Light.    
  
Before taking his tip into her mouth, grunting softly in retort. Her other hand pumping against the other man as her mouth was busy. In moments that were too short, the black tip went into her mouth. Turquoise eyes glinted at Barris mischievously as the man’s large lips roamed seductively over the bottle covered by her nectar.  
  
The rest of the bottle was drained quickly.  
  
After several minutes, and after Guinevere’s mouth had returned to Cullen’s cock he guided the two of them to the floor. Placing himself with his back on the ground, guiding the female to sit over his member straddling him. Ever so slowly pushing her down his length. Barris moved to stand above Cullen, not wanting to be left out now. With a swat to the man’s calf he directed him to the other end.  
  
“We can both-”  
  
“In where?”  
  
“With me.”  
  
Guinevere shivered as she felt the man shuffle around behind her, his tip barely brushing against the back of her vagina. Cullen slowed her down, as Barris aimed, pushing carefully into her walls. The mage let out a soft cry, and Cullen withdrew letting the other man bury himself.  Cullen’s fingers reached for the mage’s clit, taking the pearl between his fingers. Rolling it, as Guinevere’s cries turned entirely to pleasure. Hoisting himself from the ground his lips met hers, taking her lips gently between his teeth. Tongue exploring into her mouth, as she was mounted. Cullen’s lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck. Sucking softly on the pulse of her nape.  
  
Slowly his hips lifted, teasing her folds with his tip. Replacing his fingers completely. The sensitive head pushing into her opening again, this time without out a cry of pain. Barris retreated, letting Cullen sheath himself inside with a fluid movement, thrice more this happened and his name sang to the room. He withdrew, allowing the other man access again. Barris repeated the movements, gripping tightly to her thighs. Drawing the small figure with him.  
  
The mage sang out again, mouth wide open, eyes rolled back.  
  
Cullen took his member in hand, maneuvering his tip against her wet sex. Letting it slide against her clit and folds, warming her up.  With a thumb, he pushed it against her filled entrance, this time, a pleased moan came of it.  Guiding his tip slowly into her entrance, fighting the urge to fill her quickly. As Barris’ thrusts caused a delightful friction against his swollen tip.  Cullen growled as the tip squeezed into her, his penis being suctioned deeper into her.  The Commander thrust into his lady, Barris slowing under his siege.  Then began to enter her again, the movements quickly became awkward.  
  
“Cullen, stop.”  
  
He did as ordered, sliding from her. Barris did the same.  
  
Her fingers worked to find Cullen’s member, giving the member an appreciative twist around the tip, moving it back into her.  Sliding part way down his length. Guinevere craned her head at the man behind her, motioning forward with her head. Placing her hands in the center of Cullen’s chest. Keeping him pinned to the ground. Barris carefully filled her, drawing a soft grunt from all involved parties. His wide hands clutched at her hips, as he buried himself again. Sheathing himself with a primal growl as her buttocks collided into his hips.  
  
Barris moved for the three of them, his pace quickly becoming feral. Barely letting his tip feel the cool of breeze of air before plunging into back into the tight wet space. Barely registering as the contracting walls against him as Guinevere came, but it fueled him all the same. The onslaught of a tight, wet space, with the bonus of Cullen’s penis to create just a little more friction. The two moaning below him threw him over the edge, hips slapping against firm cheeks, the sound echoed in the room. Arms wrapping against her small waist as he thrust more violently, the pressure building at his base with alarming speed.  
  
Guinevere shuddered beneath him, riding out another current. Her walls tightened and squeezed from the sustained assault. Pain and pleasuring blending in a frenzied mix. Such a fullness frightening and needed.  
  
With a last cry the pressure built to a level that he had to release. Respectfully, he withdrew from her quim. His load spurting over her back, white liquid adorning her back like a masterpiece. Barris fell to his hindquarters, breathless.  
  
Cullen wrapped an arm around Guinevere, forcing her onto her back. Honeyed eyes raking over Guinevere’s impassioned features. Thrusting his length completely into her, moaning soft words into her ear.  Straining as he drew out her release a last time, with a last and completely sheathed push his buttocks clenched. Growling as his hot cum filled her, her quaking body coming to a stop beneath him. Words from his mouth poured out in oddly eloquent praises. Hand clasping a cheek carefully, his thumb rubbing small circles over her lips.  
  
Praising his Herald in return.


End file.
